


A glimpse in the future

by m_p_kal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Before first meeting, F/F, Hate to Love, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Penelope is 10 years old when she sees something that she shouldn'tShe forgets... but she remembers at the wrong timeCould accidentally seeing your future change everything in your life?





	A glimpse in the future

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a Posie fanfic
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 
> 
> ☺
> 
> P.s. sorry for any mistakes english is not my first language, let me know the mistakes to correct them 😀

 

 

_6 years ago_

 

_Penelope is a very curious and energetic girl_

 

_Today is her birthday and her parents are out buying stuff for her birthday party as well as her birthday cake, chocolate of course_

 

_She is alone with her grandma in the house and she is bored. Her friends from school will come over in the afternoon to play and eat cake but until then there is nothing she can do_

 

_Sigh..._

 

_She did her homework, she played a little with her toys but now there is really nothing to do_

 

_So she wanders..._

 

_She goes to the kitchen, but her grandma ushers her away, she knows Penelope is a disaster in the kitchen and will burn the place down without even touching anything_

 

_She then goes to the living room, the tv is always a nice distraction for her but there's nothing really interesting to watch_

 

_Walking up the stairs after wandering the lower floor and finding absolutely nothing she stumbles towards the door that always stays locked_

 

_Something is calling her towards that door, her heart is pounding so fast and her hands are sweating, she is drawn to that door but she doesn't know why_

 

_She twists the handle and it's unlocked, like the curious little girl she is she takes a step inside but then her mom's words come to mind to never step foot inside this room for whatever reason_

 

_She takes a step back to go to her room but then she hears something_

 

_"Penny..."_

 

_She turns around to see who was calling her ,but there's no-one there. She looks inside the room and she finds a paper that wasn't there before and she doesn't want her mom to know that she went inside the room, so she decides to pick it up and toss it to the trash, but then the door accidentally closed and she found herself locked inside a room she wasn't supposed to be in_

 

_Oh-oh..._

 

_She tries to open the door but it just doesn't budge, she is so dead when her mom finds out_

 

_She turns around the room trying to find a different way to sneak out but there's nothing, not even a window to climb out of. She can't yell for her grandma because then she would know that she was in the forbidden room_

 

_Sigh..._

 

_All of this for a stupid piece of paper that, she didn't even throw_

 

_She glanced at the paper in her hand and it had some writing in it_

 

 

 

> 
>     ostende mihi faciem meam futura,  
>     > 
>     amica mea ostende mihi  
>     > 
>       
>     > 
>     -P.

 

_That was latin... why was someone writing in Latin? Her grandma was teaching her how to read in Latin, just for educational reasons, but no-one really spoke that anymore, it was a dead language_

 

_Hmm... some Latin practise while staying here wouldn't be any bad, besides there were some words she didn't know what they meant, so she could show her grandma that she practised on her own and maybe earn herself a cookie in return_

 

_Yeah... Let's do this, one word at a time_

 

_"ostende...  mihi... faciem... meam... futura... amica... mea... ostende.... mihi..."_

 

_Did that sound good? Well practise makes it better, one more time_

 

_"ostende...  mihi... faciem... meam... futura... amica... mea... ostende.... mihi..."_

 

_Hey that sounded better... in my ears at least, one more time quicker and then I'll try to escape from here_

 

_"ostende mihi faciem meam futura,_

_amica  mea ostende mihi"_

 

_A light suddenly shone throughout the room, making me close my eyes and drop to the floor and blacked out_

 

_It must have been hours later when she woke up to the sound of the front door bell ringing and she was still in that room_

 

_What happened? Why was she on the floor?_

 

_A flash of something came to her mind but it was erased just like it came_

 

_Weird..._

 

_She stood up and went to the door which mysteriously opened now and went downstairs to see her grandma_

 

_Standing beside the front door stood her grandma crying and two police officers who had apologetic faces_

 

_The stairs creaked when I stepped down and everyone turned to face me. My grandma came rushing to me and hugged me tightly to her body and was saying continually how sorry she was_

 

_Why though?_

 

_Everything was so confusing_

 

_Later I would find out that my parents were killed in "a car accident"_

 

_That day was the day that changed everything in my life, not because of fate but because of a glimpse in the future_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **ostende mihi faciem meam futura, amica  mea ostende mihi** = show me my future, show me my love

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you want or just come ask me stuff always happy to see your reaction, comments etc 
> 
> Twitter : @supereffingirl 
> 
> See you later 😀


End file.
